Lame-o-sine
The Lame-o-sine is the Total Drama Redemption Island counterpart of the Boat of Losers. The Lame-o-sine sends the contestants away from the competition after they are eliminated. History The Lame-o-sine is an old, poorly-maintained limousine, riddled with rust and some engine problems. Despite this, it can still drive. The driver of the Lame-o-sine is currently unknown. The following characters have been inside of the Lame-o-sine. *Rodney had the have the unfortunate distinction of being the first one to ride the Lame-o-sine after being eliminated for doing horrible in the challenge. *Samey was the second person to ride the Lame-o-sine due to being eliminated by Anne Maria. *Amy was the third person to ride in the Lame-o-sine due to her team thinking she was useless. *Topher and Eva are the fourth and fifth contestants to ride the lame-o-sine due to Topher not doing much and Eva always being in rage. *Noah is the sixth contestant to ride the Lame-o-sine due to him trying to throw the challenge to eliminate one of his targets. *Dakota takes the Lame-o-sine seventh due to losing a tiebreaker against LeShawna. *Scarlett is the eight contestant to ride the limo due her getting eliminated by Harold. *Harold takes the Lame-o-sine ninth due to him losing the challenge for the team. *Dawn is the tenth contestant to ride the limo due to losing the tiebreaker to Bridgette, but she leaves the limo instantly. *Trent is the eleventh contestant to take the Lame-o-sine due to him and Anne Maria fighting. *Sam is the twelveth contestant to ride the limo due to Chris eliminating him. *B is the thirteenth contestant to ride the Lame-o-sine due to be considered as a threat. *Max is the fourteenth contestant to ride the limo due to him being considered annoying by everyone else remaining. *Leshawna is fifteenth contestant to ride the Lame-o-sine due to Beth eliminating her. *Anne Maria is the sixteenth contestant to ride the Lame-o-sine due to her bickering with Beardo and being the worst in the challenge. *Beardo is the seventeenth contestant to ride in the limo due to him being considered as a threat by Beth and everyone voting him off. *Ella is the eighteenth contestant to ride the Lame-o-sine due her getting betrayed by Beth. *Beth is the nineteenth contestant to ride the limo due to her getting eliminated from the works of DJ. *Brick is the twentieth and final contestant to ride the limo due to DJ deciding to take Bridgette to final over him. Trivia *Overall, the Lame-o-sine has had twenty appearances so far throughout the whole season of Total Drama: Redemption Island. *Anne Maria has rode in the lame-o-sine twice in a row. Gallery File:Rodney_OUT_AGAIN_LOL.png|Rodney rides the Lame-o-sine first in Daring Dramatizations. File:Sad_sad_elimination.png|Samey is the second contestant to ride the lame-o-sine in The Teams' Song. File:Amy_is_too_hot_for_this_show.png|Amy is the third contestant to ride the Lame-o-sine in The Tug Of More. Topheva.png|Topher and Eva are the fourth/fifth contestants to ride the Lame-o-sine in The Pi Contest. Noah-it-all.png|Noah is the sixth contestant to ride the Lame-o-sine in The Puzzling Place. Dakoyta.png|Dakota is the seventh contestant to ride the Lame-o-sine in Behind The Drama. Such batch.png|Scarlett is the eight contestant to ride the Lame-o-sine in Triathlon of Redemption Island. Haroldout.png|Harold is the ninth contestant to ride the Lame-o-sine in Frontstroke, Backstroke Efail.png|Dawn is the tenth contestant to ride the Lame-o-sine in Experiments of Science. Trentisout.png|Trent is the eleventh contestant to ride the Lame-o-sine in Virtually Murder. Outsies.png|Sam is the twelth contestant to ride the Lame-o-sine in Slumber Party Fun! File:Fattt.png|B is the thirthenth contestant to ride the Lame-o-sine in Love is in Despair. swag2.png|Max is the fourteenth contestant to ride the Lame-o-sine in Tributes of the Past. File:Leshawnaout.png|Leshawna takes the Lame-o-sine in Chris and the Chocolate Factory. nice competition.png|Anne Maria is the sixteenth contestant to ride the Lame-o-sine in Chris and the Chocolate Factory. swag.png|Beardo is the seventeenth contestant to ride the Lame-o-sine in Mid-Knights.